


The Chase

by Alisanne



Series: Leap of Faith [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Draco likes to be chased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** outdoor sex. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Hp_may_madness's 2014 fest.   
>  Prompt(s) used: Catch me if you can!, Amber, Oak  
> Kink: wand play.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Chase

~

Draco tossed a playfully flirtatious look over his shoulder before jumping onto a broom. “Catch me if you can!” he cried, speeding off. 

Charlie smirked and, putting two fingers in his mouth, whistled. Within a minute, a Ukrainian Ironbelly was flying towards him. Taking a running leap, he vaulted up onto its back and gave chase to Draco. 

Draco was skilled on a broom, Charlie had to admit, but it was hard to outfly a determined dragon, and, within a few minutes, they were closing in on Draco. 

Grinning maniacally, Draco whooped, diving for a set of oak trees, getting so close as to be able to reach out and pick some amber leave off their crowns. 

Charlie just bided his time, however, and once Draco was clear of the trees, he swooped below him. Reaching up, he jostled the broom, and Draco fell gracefully into the dragon’s back. 

“You’d better save my broom,” Draco murmured as Charlie wrapped his arms around him and guided the dragon to the ground. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it later,” said Charlie, his hands sliding to cup Draco’s erection. “I’ll take care of it and you.” 

Once they landed, Draco and Charlie tumbled off the dragon’s back. Dragging Draco close, Charlie kissed him frantically, fumbling with his clothes as he backed him against a tree to plunder his mouth. 

“You’re eager,” Draco laughed breathily as Charlie drew his wand. 

“Your fault,” Charlie shot back. “You know how I love to give chase.” 

“Mmm,” hummed Draco, pulling him onto the ground. “Of course I do. Why do you think I do it?” 

They moved together with the ease of old lovers, Charlie banishing their clothes while Draco arched beneath him. But when Charlie pressed Draco’s legs apart and, with a smirk, prodded his hole with his wand, Draco raised an eyebrow. “Wandplay? Why you kinky bastard.” 

“You know you love it,” murmured Charlie, eyes trained on Draco’s face as he slowly slid his wand inside him. 

Draco moaned. “Fuck, yeah I do.” He undulated. “But I want you in there.” 

“Soon, baby.” Charlie murmured something and his wand began to vibrate. 

“Circe and Morgana!” Draco cried, hands clutching frantically at Charlie’s shoulders. 

Charlie worked the wand in and out of Draco until Draco was incoherent and shaking before pulling it out and thrusting himself hard and deep. 

“Fuck!” Draco shouted, the sound echoing off the hills they’d landed close to. “Yes!”

Charlie, through teasing, fucked Draco mercilessly, setting up a brutal rhythm that Draco clearly relished. They moved together until, unable to keep up the pace, Charlie bellowed, grinding himself against Draco before spilling inside him. 

Draco reached between their bodies and, after only a few pulls on his cock, also came, spurting onto their stomachs. “Holy fuck,” he whispered. “That was--” 

“That’s what happens when you tease me and then run,” Charlie whispered, tucking his face into the curve of Draco’s neck. 

Draco laughed. “And that was supposed to discourage me?”

Charlie smiled. “No, I suppose not.” 

~


End file.
